<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>redamancy by qraces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392748">redamancy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qraces/pseuds/qraces'>qraces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qraces/pseuds/qraces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Percy and Annabeth have a talk about fatal flaws while stuck 210 feet in the air on a Ferris wheel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>redamancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, it's Tharini! Back with a short fic because I am seemingly incapable of writing things over 3k, lmao. Anyways, I wrote this at like 3 am then posted it now so it's riddled with mistakes, but I hate rereading my own stuff (probably because once I read it, I probably would never post it) so here you go, fresh off the press. By the way, this can be read as being post-TLO or post-BOO, there isn't really a difference. Enjoy!</p><p>Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>redamancy; </em>
</p><p>
  <em>the act of loving in return </em>
</p><p>::</p><p>“Let’s go on the Ferris wheel.” Annabeth had grinned at Percy as she said the words, dragging him to the long line by his calloused hand excitedly.</p><p>He laughed at her elation, Annabeth had so rarely done regular, mortal things such as attending fairs, that when she did she acted more ADHD than usual. She bounced on the balls of her feet, facts about Ferris wheels and George Washington Gale Ferris Jr., the inventor of the Ferris wheel, spilling from her glossy lips. Percy asked the occasional question, grinning as the gleam in her gray eyes shone brighter as they reflected the vivid lights of the fairgrounds.</p><p>They had sat in the rickety compartment, Annabeth gazed out as they slowly got higher as people filled up the other compartments. Percy’s hand found hers as they always had, tracing the scars on the back of her hand, light marks etched into Annabeth's smooth skin each telling a different story, Percy could tell where and when she had gotten each scar. Annabeth squeezed his hand as they ascended higher before reaching the top, pausing as more people clambered into the seats below them.</p><p>Annabeth and Percy looked at the bright lights and rides below them, wonder and amusement light up Annabeth’s eyes. Laughter and music loud enough to float to the top of the Ferris wheel reach their ears filling the comfortable silence between them.</p><p>They stared below them like how the gods gazed at the world beneath them from the grand thrones of Olympus, while the gods were surrounded by the ethereal beauty of the throne room and the omnipotent ambience of their family, Percy and Annabeth had each other (and that was good enough for the both of them).</p><p>The creaking Ferris wheel slowly rotated, Percy and Annabeth relaxed into the uncomfortable seats. The wheel slowly picked up speed and the winds flitted through Annabeth’s loose hair, pushing it back behind her and into Percy’s face as she laughed. The rickety wheel comes to a stop as Percy and Annabeth’s compartment teeters to a stop, swaying in mid-air.</p><p>“What on earth?” Percy muttered, looking down. “Is it done already?”</p><p>“At the moment there are some technical difficulties, please stay in your seats and refrain from moving or rocking while we wait for maintenance!” A voice boomed below them from a megaphone.</p><p>The compartment swayed gently and Percy moved closer to Annabeth, she intertwines their fingers, allowing him to play with the rings on her fingers.</p><p>“We’re stuck up here, aren’t we?” Annabeth leaned her head against his shoulder as she asked.</p><p>“I guess so.” Percy gulped as he looks down.</p><p>“Don’t look down.”</p><p>“I <em>just</em> looked down, Annabeth.” Percy scowled at her.</p><p>Annabeth just laughed and Percy is reminded of the Sirens from the Sea of Monsters, or Sirenum Scopuli off the coast of southern Italy (long story). Luring him in with her euphonious voice to do her bidding, but if Percy’s being honest, he’d do anything for her without question. Athena was right, to save a friend he’d destroy the world.</p><p>As if reading his mind, Annabeth spoke.</p><p>“I don’t think your fatal flaw is loyalty” She pulled his arm around her shoulders and leaned into him as she said the words.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I think it’s… not realizing the consequences of your actions.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Annabeth nodded. “Remember our first quest to the Underworld? You left your mother there to save the world, but when I got kidnapped, you snuck onto that quest without thinking.” She turned to look at him. “You didn’t think about the consequences.”</p><p>“But Athena said-”</p><p>“My mother isn’t always right.”</p><p>Percy laughed. “I would kill to see twelve-year-old you hear how you talk about your mom now.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Percy’s face shifted to look more solemn. “I don’t think your fatal flaw is hubris, either.”</p><p>Annabeth’s eyebrows scrunched together. “What? But-”</p><p>Percy cut her off. “Wait, just let me explain.”</p><p>Annabeth nodded, a light blush covering the freckled skin of her cheeks.</p><p>“When Luke… released that scorpion on me, everyone accepted it, except you. You refused to give up on him, and in the end, your loyalty to him saved us all.”</p><p>Annabeth shrugged. “Maybe, but that doesn’t make loyalty my fatal flaw.”</p><p>“A fatal flaw is a trait that can lead to your death, right?” Percy continued at Annabeth’s nod of confirmation.</p><p>“Even though your hubris almost killed you, like with the Sphinx, personal loyalty almost killed you too, like at Mount Tamalpais, you carried the weight of the sky to save Luke despite what happened before. I don’t know, maybe hubris and personal loyalty are both your fatal flaws.”</p><p>“Can you even have two?”</p><p>Percy shrugged. “Just a hypothesis.”</p><p>A silence overcomes them as they lean into each other, seeking comfort in each other’s company like they always had when quests got rough. Percy thought about how far the came, after quests and battles and monsters. How every scar on their body is a spoil of war, burned and cut onto them without their consent. Like Briseis, Achilles’ unwanted prize, each scar a reminder of the war and the battles leading up to it.</p><p>Percy jumped as the Ferris wheel started up again, grinning sheepishly as Annabeth laughed next to him.</p><p>“Good news! We have the ride running.”</p><p>“It could’ve helped if they said it before they started it up again,” Percy grumbled to Annabeth’s mirth.</p><p>They slowly descend from the top and Percy nearly kisses the ground when his converse clad feet touch the smooth pavement below.</p><p>As Percy and Annabeth walk through the grounds, their hands interlocked between them, when Annabeth spoke.</p><p>“Hey, Percy?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>And looking at Annabeth’s face illuminated by the flashing lights surrounding them and the bright gleam in her eyes, Percy replied.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love to hear what you guys think, so feel free to comment or shoot me an ask on Tumblr! This was low-key so dramatic though, lmao. </p><p>-Tharini</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>